Hetaliax various oneshots
by DragonDrops
Summary: These are based off of me and my friend Arielle's Roleplays together, but if there was something you'd like to see we will attempt to write it for you. Mostly fluff, but will possibly become more sexual. Rated M for possible future smut.


_**Prompt: Alfred has just seen his little brother making out with Russia! He attempts to confront his brother, to find out what lead to the kiss, how does Matthew react?** _

Alfred heads over to his younger brother Matthews house, determined to find out what in the hell lead to his sweet little brother making out with that creepy motherfucking Russia. He arrives at his house and bangs on the door, his younger brother opens the door surprised.

"Alfred? What are you doi-"

Alfred cuts off his brother mid sentence, " Bro, what the fuck! Why in the hell would you make out with Russia like that!? That dude is seriously creepy!" He said losing his calm. Matthew looked over at him in confusion, "...What...?"

"Shut the fuck up, you moose lover. Don't play dumb with me."

"What the maple are you talking about, Brother?"

Alfred squints his eyes at his brother agitatedly, " You know exactly what I am talking about!"

"Non, je ne sais pas. Qu'avez-vous me dire, mon frère?*" The canadian male said with a small smile, knowing it would annoy his brother if he spoke in a language he did not speak.

"Dude. I don't speak spanish or whatever bullshit laguage you're trying to speak. Hot damn, Talk in English you passive dicknugget." Alfred said glaring slightly at his brother

Matthew blinked a few times, "I don't know what you're talking about though, alfred..."

"Shut up. I'm leaving. You're stupid. Bye." Alfred said as he headed to the door, " Before I leave, I need you to promise me something..."

Matthew nodded, and looked at his brother and sighed. "Sure, What is it Alfred?"

"Do not, under any circumstances, ever become one with Russia." Alfred said with an uncharacteristically serious expression.

"Why would I ever do that?!" Matthew exclaimed.

"I HAVE WITNESSED THE SEXUAL TENSION BETWEEN YOU TWO! DON'T TRY AND ACT ALL INNOCENT!" Alfred yelled pointing at his younger brother. Matthew waited a few moments before speaking again.

"...Then What about you and Arthur? Papa Francis say that you guys have it bad... Does that mean you're sick?! MAPLE ALFRED ARE YOU OKAY?!" The Canadian man says beginning to panic.

"Mattie."

"ARE YOU SICK BROTHER?! OH MY GOD!" Matthew said still panicking.

"NO MATTIE, BUT YOU ARE. VERY, VERY SICK. I AM AFRAID YOU HAVE AN INCURABLE CASE OF...BAD TASTE." Alfred said, continuing to act seriously.

"...Non. That is England..." Matthew said confused, his taste in food was relatively good, so he had no idea what exactly Alfred was talking about. The one with awful taste was definitely England.

"He has it too. It runs in our family. I am the only one without it."

"But Arthur raised you... Which means you'd have his taste ..So you're the one with bad taste. I was raised by Francis, so..." Matthew said before getting cut off by his brother yet again.

"FRANCIS BANGED EVERYONE. HE HAS LITERALLY NO TASTE. ITS JUST WHATEVER WITH THAT GUY."

"What are you talking about... What does his sex life have to do with his taste in food...?" Matthew asked getting more confused as the conversation continued.

"No, I meant bad taste in the sexual way dude... And the fashion way, seriously what even is going on with your hats. "

"Ewwww, no I wasn't talking about anything sexual. Nooooo, grooosssss."

"I WAS. I HAVE SEEN YOU FLIRTING WITH THE OTHERS. YOU CANNOT HIDE IT FROM ME."

"WHY DO YOU- Wait...I dont flirt..." Matthew said looking at his brother, absolutely lost. "What are you talking about, brother?"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME. I AM A HERO, I CAN TELL WHEN I AM BEING LIED TO." Alfred said angrily.

"But, I'm not lying... I don't flirt with anyone..." Matthew said looking down slightly.

"Liar. you sit upon a throne of lies." Alfred replied.

"Really... I'm too shy... And quiet... And people tend to ignore me... so...yeah..." Matthew admitted as he looked up at Alfred.

"Oh my shit..." Alfred said as he finally realized something. "You're totally oblivious about this, man... Wow."

"Non... I am not..." Matthew denied.

"Yes. Dude. You totally are. Wow. You seriously haven't noticed any of the flirting with you? You are completely oblivious bro."

"Wait... HOW DO YOU KNOW?! YOU CAN'T EVER READ THE ATMOSPHERE!" Matthew yelled, it was a bit strange how loud he got when he was only with Alfred... Oh well.

"Dude, I'm a hero, so obviously I can do something as easy as read the atmosphere."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU DO IT IN THE MEETINGS!" Matthew yelled, before realizing he sounded a bit mean. "I'm sorry for yelling Al..."

Alfred frowned and gave his brother the look of a kicked puppy. Matthew sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Maple... I'm sorry Al. Really. Here, have a maple Cookie." he said holding out a box.

"...I want chocolate chip cookies Mattie...They are my favorite...Make me some." He said pouting slightly.

"Oh. I'm sorry... Give me a few minutes." Matthew said before heading into the kitchen and quickly baking some chocolate chip cookies. "Here's your cookies Alfred."

Alfred immediately cheered up and grinned, "THANKS MATTIE!" He yelled as he began shoving cookies into his mouth.

"D-do you like them...?" Matthew asked shyly.

"HELL YEAH DUDE, THESE ARE AWESOME!" The American yelled as he continued eating.

Matthew smiled happily as his cookies were praised, "You're welcome Alfred! Any time you want some, just ask! Trust me, I've tasted Arthur's cooking..."

Alfred looked at his younger brother, confusion obvious on his face, " What's wrong with his cooking?"

Matthew looked at his brother in shock, and a bit of pity. 'Oh my poor brother!' he thought. Growing up with England must have permanently messed up his taste buds, that's probably why all his fast food places are garbage. ..

"I was raised eating Arthur's food, so it doesn't taste that bad... Is it really that disgusting?"

"I get that... But, um, for people that didn't grow up with it like, Japan and me for example will get sick if we eat it. And I, personally, was raised by the French and ate their food, so when given to England I was eating food that was _REALLY _ different than what i was used to. So Yes. It is disgusting. It makes people VERY sick." Matthew explained, recalling the horrible meals he had eaten in England. Talk about gross, the memory was so horrible he had to suppress the urge to vomit.

"Huh? But I've eaten it for years, and I never got sick." Alfred said, still confused.

Matthew sighed in defeat, his brother would never get it. "Never mind Alfred...Oh! Back on the topic of Russia and flirting, the only time we have ever talked was hockey season, or when he sits on me during the meetings. So, there's no way anything would ever happen!" he said with a small smile, "But I'm curious, what made you ask about this stuff today? When have you ever seen me and Ivan together?"

"I saw it... that thing after our last world meeting... You two were totally making out... France recorded it., You can't lie to me about it." Alfred said.

"...Ivan and I did not make out...Wait, was it later that night? After we all went drinking...We got drunk..."

"Still Dude, it happened. Everyone saw it. You guys made out."

"But... You said you wouldn't let me get drunk enough to make dumb decisions! Brother...Did you...Lie to me...?" Matthew asked, his eyes growing wide.

"What! No!" Alfred said, as Matthew began to tear up. "W-wait, Mattie, don't cry!"

"B-but You said...!"

"I was busy trying to stop Arthur from fucking Francis and was distracted! I came back and you and Ivan were just there making out!" Alfred said, trying to defend himself.

"I made out with Russia!BIG BROTHER IS A LIAR!" Matthew yelled sobbing.

"I'm sorry Mattie!" Alfred said hugging his little brother, to calm him down, and thankfully it seemed to work. "I'm so sorry, Matthew... I won't let Ivan make out with you again... Relax dude..." A few minutes later Matthews sobs began to die out, and Alfred released him slowly. "You okay now, bro?"

"Y-yeah...I'm good... Thank you... And I'm really sorry for yelling... And getting your jacket all wet..."

"It's okay Mattie, It's my fault for letting you drink so much..."

"That's okay but... Forgive me?" Matthew asked looking up at him.

Alfred smiled and kissed the top of his brother's head, "Of course dude, I'm your brother."

Matthew smiled and wipes away the remaining tears, "Thank you, Al..."

"What else are brothers for?!" Alfred said ruffling his younger sibling's hair.

"To be the hero for the younger brother?" Matthew said smiling more.

"Exactly!"

_**THE END OF CHAPTER**** 1**_


End file.
